1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-use infant garment which is comprised of an upper garment capable of being secured and used with different lower garments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of convertible multi-purpose garments for children are known. It is also known to provide a garment for infants and adapted for use from birth to about two years old and wherein the lower portion of the garment may be formed into a bag like portion or leg portion. With certain types of one-piece garments, the lower leg portions are normally folded inside the lower portion whereby to constitute the bag portion. Thus, the bag portion is provided with sections of the garment extending inwardly within the bag. This is sometimes bothersome to the infant and it makes the bag-like section somewhat bulky. Further, this type bag-like section is often used to carry the infant's nursing bottle or other infant needs and it is therefore advantageous not to provide any further unnecessary pieces of garments within the bag-like portion.
Infants ranging from birth to approximately two years old outgrow various types of garments, between this two year life span, before wearing the garments out. Thus, such garments are discarded for the simple reason that they no longer fit the infant and it is therefore necessary to buy a new garment.